


Dining In

by ipoiledi, junedune



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune





	Dining In

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dining In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872299) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



其实Steve还没洗完澡的时候他就已经醒了，但他按兵不动地待在床上，伸伸懒腰，挠挠腹肌，静候着。床头柜上放着Steve为他煮好的咖啡，他拿过来咕噜噜地喝下去，感受着咖啡因一路向下激醒胃部，他喜欢这个。终于，浴室的水声停住，Steve走了出来，他只在腰上围了一条浴巾，全身肌肤被染成粉红色，还挂着水滴。高温的蒸汽从他身后一股脑地涌出，Bucky对此毫不介意，他自己洗澡也喜欢用滚烫的水。

“早。” Steve说。

“过来。” Bucky这样回应。

“都还没到八点呢。” Steve故作抱怨，但又倏地笑起来，比窗外初升的阳光还要灿烂。他俯下身，由着Bucky给了他一个吻。

“多谢。” Bucky说，他是在指这个吻，但Steve理解成了那杯咖啡，所以思路也跟了过去。

“没事，” Steve皱皱鼻子，回复道，“只有这样我才能忍受你在刷牙前就亲我，你懂的吧？”

Bucky被逗乐了，他一把将Steve拽到身上，躯体猛然相撞，两人同时被撞出一口气，相继oof了一声，Steve再次笑起来。Bucky用双臂圈住他，把他的笑声堵在另一个吻里。浴巾从他细窄的小腰上滑了下去，风光无限，辣得冒烟，Bucky的一双手在他粉红色的温暖肌肤上肆意游弋，连摸带捏。Steve可真软，真香啊。

“你不饿吗？” Steve抽空问道，“只剩两个三明治了，我们得出趟门，买点吃的。”

“这么早就把我弄醒，你可要负责到底。” Bucky义正严辞道，“看，我一早醒来就发现这么个麻烦，我想，嗯，我想这都怪你，你得帮我解决了，Rogers队长。”

“麻烦，huh？”

“是啊，不瞒你说，这个麻烦好像还在不断扩大……”

Steve把浴巾扯开，浑身赤裸地贴在他的身上，一边嘲笑他狗血的台词，一边还依依不舍地吻着他。

“但我真的好饿啊。” 许久过后，他再次强调。尽管此时此刻他正躺在Bucky的大腿上扭来扭去，像只撒欢的小狗，对刚才小小的热身活动表现得又喘又开心。

“我也是，那快上来吧。” Bucky催促道，Steve凑上去想吻他，却被Bucky避开了，“不对，是上这来。你知道我在说什么。怎么，难道你从没听说过在床上吃早餐这件事吗？别老土了！”

“Buck，” Steve的呼吸急促起来，既开心，又期待，还带着一点点难为情，就一点点，就是每次听到Bucky用这种口气跟他说话时不由自主的条件反射罢了，“天哪。”

“怎么，我们有一阵子没做了，宝贝，有好一阵子了……” Steve没有阻止Bucky继续亲吻他，也没有阻止他伸手下去把玩自己的屁股。Steve的欲望逐渐抬头，抵住Bucky的小腹，在他被内裤包裹的阴茎上摩擦挤弄，好热。“你知道我有多爱这个，甜心，可以吗，满足我一下？”

“你可别想用花言巧语打动我。” Steve乐呵呵地说，很快，他们两个再次相视而笑起来。今天早晨的Steve看着是那么的轻松愉快，Bucky甚至连半点起床气都发不出来。“这对我来说可辛苦了，知道吗，为了满足你。”

“我知道你不容易。”Bucky一本正经地说，“我就是觉得你那里跟我的老二交往过密，让人有点儿担心，Steve。有时候你也得休息休息，别把它累坏了，让它始终保持最佳的，嗯，触感什么的……”

“我的天啊，快住嘴。” Steve抱怨道，“你太坏了。” 说归说，他还是往上爬了过去。

“手下留情，这次你要再把床头板给弄坏了，我可不买单。” Bucky提醒道。

Steve用后脚跟蹬了一下他的肋骨，于是Bucky往他屁股上扇了一巴掌。“暴君。” Steve嘟哝着，双手抓住面前的木板。“你这是——噢——”

Bucky是一个懂得轻重缓急的人，所以他并没有说什么。当一道饕餮盛宴就这么香喷喷地摆到他的眼前，Steve就这么坐到了他的脸上，此情此景，他的舌头难道还有更好的去处吗？——没有，所以他伸出手，掰开那对翘臀，一头埋了进去。他先是放平舌面，来回舔舐，然后忍不住地窃笑。Steve这个小混蛋，他可真是时刻准备着，总是把自己洗得干干净净的，已经养成了习惯，就像他每天早上都会认真地把床单铺平，走过的时候还会用手指确认似的抹上一把。这么做很可爱，可爱极了。就像他的笑容，就像他的小屁股。虽然显得有点自大……

“Buck……” Steve气息不稳地叫道。这是整个过程中Bucky最喜欢的一点，好吧，确切地说，在这个姿势里他有好几个喜欢的点。比如，如果是个女孩的话，他喜欢她这时变得异常湿润——流在他的下巴上，他的嘴里，到处都是。而如果是Steve的话，上帝啊，如果是Steve的话……

“老天，” 他喊道，因为Bucky的鼻子正蹭着他囊袋后面，那最柔嫩、最敏感的一小片肌肤。Bucky几乎要沉醉在他那些呻吟，那些喘息，那些高亢尖利的惊叹声里。Steve已经足够润滑——他们俩都喜欢简单粗暴地来——于是Bucky把金属的拇指刺入，将他的小穴扒开，然后围绕着四壁舔了一圈，又一圈，用牙齿轻轻咬，轻轻地咬。“Buck！” Steve高喊，“噢……噢……” 

Bucky爱死这声音，这软绵绵甜腻腻的小呻吟，饥渴的，饥渴难耐的呜咽。Steve从没能分清自己究竟要什么，到底是要他更用力还是温柔点。Bucky于是擅自决定用前者。他用鼻子顶着Steve的会阴处，用力碾上去，同时将拇指戳得更深，不断变换着角度，好让嘴唇亲上那里的皮肤，每一寸细腻的敏感的皮肤。Steve的声音又拔高了几度，变得不堪重负，他终于拿定了主意，往下使劲坐上Bucky的脸。这就对了。Bucky用另一只手打上他的臀瓣，然后他听到“咚”的一声：Steve的额头敲在了墙上。

“快点，求你，” Steve不住地低吟，“Buck, oh – Buck, Buck –”

真是，他妈的，够了！Bucky摊平舌头盖住他的小穴，缓缓舔舐，一手往下摸索着伸到了自己的内裤里面。在那里，他的阴茎正叫嚣着要破门而出。他用右手圈住自己的老二，用力捏了捏，立即舒服得呻吟出声，这震动也让Steve紧随着叫出来。他一边闷哼，一边开始上下撸动，不紧不慢，悠悠闲闲。就这样吧，该死的，就这样一直下去吧。  
Steve努力向他贴得更近，而Bucky的手指也戳得更深，更深，舌头随着它不断翻搅。Bucky可以想象Steve现在的模样，紧咬着红红的小嘴，双眉紧蹙。像他一样，也在套弄自己。终于，Bucky一路舔到了他的身体里面，用舌尖戳刺那里——他真热，Steve的身体里可真热，血一般滚烫，超乎一切地真实，无比真实。Steve整个人都红透了，从上到下，从里到外。Bucky不得不握紧阴茎根部才没有在此刻就一泄如注。这会儿Steve正闹出的动静简直是犯罪，那带着一丝乞求的呻吟。Bucky用舌头不断往里戳，再戳，用牙齿轻轻咬，啃噬着褶皱的边缘。他的鼻子每每顶到Steve的会阴时，对方都会发出尖细的叫声，老天作证，就像Bucky的鼻子顶到姑娘的阴蒂时她们会发出的那种声音。上帝啊。Bucky往Steve的肉穴里重重吸了一口，就在自己的手指旁边，力道大得像是要留下吻痕，要弄疼他。Steve的声音仿佛从胸腔深处绷紧，呼吸一片紊乱。他突然使上全身力气抓住Bucky的头发，埋入发丝的手指来回摩擦，口唇大张，喘个不停。

“操……操我，” Steve勉强说道，“再狠点……” 他居然还发出了些带着哭腔的啜泣，好像他不知道这该死的会让Bucky发疯发狂一样。Bucky把舌头彻底捅了进去，手指戳弄碾压他深处的腺体，像犬类一般晃动头部。舔穴的基本定律：技术到位了，他们就会喊破喉咙。

“操, 噢, 噢, Buck!” Steve的后穴颤抖起来，收紧，颤抖。他的指尖深深掐进了Bucky的头皮，掐得他发疼，却又疼得正合时宜。“天哪，天哪，噢！” 他的喉间溢出声声呜咽，太他妈撩人了，“Buck，求你，求你了。”

Bucky也正在操着自己的拳头，腰部快速上挺，汗水浸湿了床单。Steve刚才那个澡算是白洗了，如今他们都是狼狈不堪，乱成一团。有一点不好的是，Bucky现在没法开口说话。他想问他：’你要到了吗宝贝？’ 用最肉麻的语气，让他羞成更深的红。’我要把你操到高潮了吗？’ 可惜一嘴不能二用，于是他全心全意，用手指顶住最敏感那一点，重重地摩擦，可能会让他有点儿疼，只是一点点，又疼又爽的一点点——接着Steve的臀部开始颤栗，双腿死死夹住Bucky的脑袋。Bucky继续更深、更重地摁压，再摁压，用已然火热的金属指节，在一片湿润之中，他把他完全舔开了，舌头在Steve后穴紧致肌肉的层层包裹下，冲破阻力探入内里。浅刺，深戳，进进出出，反反复复。他感到下颚酸胀，太他妈美妙了。然后他再一次——以Steve最喜欢的方式——把脸埋进去，大口吮吸，恣意碾磨，让他卷进难以承受的快感狂潮。

Steve的声音听起来就像他快要被干死了，Bucky彻底松开自己的欲望，另一只手也抓起Steve的臀瓣，向另一侧掰开，方便他更深更狠地用手指干他。他再次把舌头伸进去，现在可谓是轻而易举，Steve为他湿得不成样子。他舔向他体内更深，更滑的地方，从内部感受Steve迸发而出的性高潮。这是整个过程中最最棒的时刻，没有之一。上方的人抽紧了身体，同时不停地喘着，喘着，发出一声声ah-ah-ah，细弱，绵长，情难自已，继续在Bucky的舌头上磨蹭着身体，贪得无厌的样子让Bucky的阴茎在空气中又弹跳了一下。他叫得那么响，天啊，叫成那种样子，窒息一般，迷人得要死。在又一阵oh-oh-oh之后，他终于能够开口：“Buck，”他在抽泣，名副其实的抽泣，“Buck，噢，上帝啊。”

Bucky没有停止在他体内的按压，直到他不再失控地颤抖，不再咬紧他的手指不放，直到他经受不住刺激开始扭动身体，最后歪歪斜斜地从他脸上爬下来，浑身是汗，遍体通红，他的下体湿漉漉的，一派心满意足。Bucky深吸了一口气，把Steve推倒在床上，两腿一岔跨坐上他紧窄的细腰。Steve抬眼看向他，双手搭在脸庞两侧，美丽的蓝眼睛仍然由于情欲而显得深邃暗沉。Bucky开始撸动自己的性器，又快又紧，Steve立即心领神会，伸出手抓挠Bucky的胸膛，在毛发下刻出平钝的指甲印。他整个人显得温热，潮湿，还不停扭来扭去。

“来吧，快，我想要你射出来，我想要这个，” 他低声撩拨道，“给我，弄到我的身上，是的，对，Buck，快点，就是这样——”

不知道谁还能坚持下去，看到Steve做出这种样子，主动向后仰起脖子好让Bucky射到他的胸部、他的喉咙、或是任何他想要射到的地方，于是Bucky欣然接受，左手习惯性地握住Steve的一侧胸肌猛捏。他低吼着，用略为夸张的声调，当他把灼热的精液喷洒到Steve的身上时，Steve也再度呻吟出声，向他弓起身体。Bucky始终咬住嘴唇，握紧拳头，直到射出所有的热液，直到饱胀的双球不再紧得发疼。

“你真是该死的……” Bucky喘着气说，“操，我的天，淫荡。你真是该死的淫荡。”

说完他便瘫倒在Steve的身侧，然后翻过身仰面朝天，让两人的肩膀小小地重叠在一块儿，还算是压在他的身上。他们同时望着天花板，汗津津的肉体贴在一起。

Steve用手肘戳了戳他。“没气了吗，老头子？”

“我真的差点一口气没上来。”

“但感觉还不错吧，是吧。”

“上帝啊，” Bucky叹息道，“宝贝，你不会明白的。你真的不会明白的。”

Steve朝他瞥了一眼，然后视线移到他们的头顶，他微微扭腰抬起上身。“哦，天哪。” 他叫道，仍然有些气息不稳。这幅画面可太香艳了，Steve饱满的胸脯就近在他的眼前，Steve的小腹湿嗒嗒地粘着他的，Steve的声音……听起来像是累坏了，像是被好好折腾了一番。这一切的一切，让Bucky根本无暇顾及Steve到底说了些什么。“看看我们的床头板。不，不能这样。快把浴巾给我。”

Bucky不满地咕哝了一声，从床底把浴巾捞起来交给他。“别大惊小怪，还不是你自己弄上去的。”

“是啊是啊，往你的屁股里塞一根舌头试试，看看你还能不能这样头脑清醒。” Steve反击道。他把木板擦拭干净，然后又倒了下来，这次是脸朝下倒在了Bucky的肚子上。Bucky轻轻挠了挠Steve耳后的皮肤，然后用右手梳理起他的发丝。Steve舒服得直哼哼，过了一会儿，他用脸蹭蹭Bucky的肚脐，接着沿着他腹部的体毛往下，往下，再往下……

“该死的，baby doll，” Bucky的脖子向后仰起，嘴里含糊地说，“我们今天除了这个别的什么事也别想干了，是吧？”

“是啊，” Steve对他说，“该我了。”

“我的天。”

“嘿，还不是你挑得头。”

 

－完－


End file.
